


Cars on a Cable

by ThePineScentedAir



Series: Say You Will [1]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: (perceived) unrequited love, Getting Together, M/M, Pining, Some angst, This was supposed to be a drabble but it got away from me, slight AU, these boys are amazing and I love them
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-16
Updated: 2016-06-16
Packaged: 2018-07-15 11:58:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7221475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThePineScentedAir/pseuds/ThePineScentedAir
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alec slowly sinks down onto his mattress in the room at the Institute he calls his own. He folds his legs up under him, curls his arms around his waist, thinks better of the position and readjusts so his feet are propped on the down comforter and he can rest his head on his knees. His arms wrap around his legs and he tries so hard not to cry. It would be easy -- he knows it would be easy -- to just let everything out but he keeps it in because that’s just who he is. He’s used to this, he thinks, wanting something (someone) he can never have. It’s his own fault, he thinks, a product of being too weak. Maybe his mother should have pushed him harder when he was growing up because he has too many damn feelings. </p>
<p>He pushes his face into his knees and tries valiantly not to cry. He is largely unsuccessful.</p>
<p>----<br/>Alec and Magnus are close friends but Alec wants to be more than that. Finally, he gets his chance. Or, the pining, getting-together fic that's been haunting me for days.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Cars on a Cable

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first foray into this fandom so please be gentle with me! Reviews and constructive criticism are always welcome. This was supposed to be a short getting-together fic and somehow it grew into this beast. I'm thinking this might turn into a series, so stay tuned! 
> 
> I've only seen the show, so if anything doesn't fit into the book world, that's why. I also made up the Warrior Celebration, but it seems like something that could potentially happen. I don't have a beta reader, so any mistakes are my own.
> 
> Title from Anna Nalick's Breathe (2 am)

Alec slowly sinks down onto his mattress in the room at the Institute he calls his own. He folds his legs up under him, curls his arms around his waist, thinks better of the position and readjusts so his feet are propped on the down comforter and he can rest his head on his knees. His arms wrap around his legs and he tries so hard not to cry. It would be easy -- he knows it would be easy -- to just let everything out but he keeps it in because that’s just who he is. He’s used to this, he thinks, wanting something (someone) he can never have. It’s his own fault, he thinks, a product of being too weak. Maybe his mother should have pushed him harder when he was growing up because he has too many damn feelings.

He pushes his face into his knees and tries valiantly not to cry. He is largely unsuccessful.

\---

Alec is dripping sweat the first time he sees Magnus. Alec’s shirt is off, his hair is sticking in clumps to his forehead, and he’s still trying to catch his breath when Magnus Bane first walks into his life.

He quickly learns that they won’t ever be together because Magnus has already found the love of his (considerably longer) life. And Alec’s heart sinks because Magnus is…well…Magnus is perfect. He’s charming and forward and comfortable with himself. He gives Alec too-long hugs at the Institute while saying goodbye and if they sometimes exchange glances between them well, Alec must be the only one who notices. Because he’s not even sure Magnus realizes they do it.

Weeks and months drag by and Alec falls more and more in love with the man he can never have. When he goes on patrol Magnus tags along, insisting on being helpful in any way he can. Alec puts him on retainer at the Institute to make the paperwork a little easier on himself.

On one such night, the boys find themselves walking around the warehouse district. It’s a cool night in early spring. Magnus, as always, is dressed impeccably in dark pants and a satiny purple button-down. His hair is coiffed and strands of it blow gently in the light wind. In contrast, Alec nearly blends into the night with his black pants and black long-sleeve shirt. He tied a bandanna around his head (black of course) to keep his hair out of his eyes before they left for patrol. Izzy said he looked like a greaser.

“What were the 20s like?” Alec asks of Magnus, turning his head to watch the warlock as they walk up and down the rows of buildings.

Magnus smiles and turns to Alec. “Which ones? Seventeen, eighteen, or nineteen?”

Alec frowns. “Were you even alive in the seventeen twenties?”

“Depends on who you ask.” Magnus doesn’t let Alec trace the cryptic thought. He simply launches into his next sentence. “The eighteen twenties were dull, for the most part. Death, disease, some fighting. You know the drill. But the nineteen twenties.” His eyes gleam in the lamplight and Alec catches a flash of his cat eyes. “Drinks, debauchery, and dreams. That was the theme of the nineteen twenties. Jazz clubs and speakeasies and high fashion. Even the demons took a few years off to just enjoy the twenties in America. It was the height of peace in New York!”

Alec loves the way Magnus speaks about history. He is vibrant and animated (much like the rest of his life) but there is a certain nostalgia and romance to the way he talks about the past. It makes Alec wish he could have been around to experience those moments with Magnus.

“Sounds like a dream,” he says instead, spinning his blade lazily in his hand for want of something better to do. Their conversations are easy, weaving back and forth between noise and silence. Alec always feels at ease, even when he says the wrong thing or does something to embarrass himself.

“For a while, it was.” Magnus lapses into silence and watches Alec’s blade twirl through the air.

“How is Camille?” Alec usually shies away from talking about Magnus’s relationship but tonight he’s feeling extra masochistic.

“She’s wonderful, I supposed. I haven’t seen her in a few days. She took a trip to London and I haven’t seen her since she left.” He shrugs. “She does that sometimes, disappears without a word and pops up again sometime later.”

Alec finds himself wishing he could confront that ease with which Magnus talks about his abandonment. He wants to tell Magnus that he would never abandon the Warlock. He wants to tell Magnus a lot of things, but instead he keeps his mouth shut and buries the emotions deep within his heart.

When they return to the Institute everyone else has gone to sleep. It’s the early hours of the morning, right in that shift between the night patrols and the daytime bustle. Magnus collapses into a chair and Alec settles down next to him, tilting his head over the arm rests to rest his cheek against Magnus’ arm. It’s a familiar gesture, one that probably hurts him more than benefits, but he does it anyways. They sit, quietly, Magnus’ hand stroking gently back and forth across Alec’s arm, and wait for the moment to be broken. Alec falls a little more in love with each minute he spends in Magnus’ arms.

More months pass. Alec sees more and more of Magnus and less and less of Camille. He hears Magnus talk about her less and less, too, but doesn’t let himself hope or wish or any other emotion that takes away from whatever he has with Magnus. He talks about it with Isabelle sometimes when it’s late at night, after a patrol or just a long night of paperwork.

“You really love him, don’t you?” she asks him softly, her eyes revealing her concern for him. She’s always concerned for his heart when she should be watching out for her own.

His lips quirk in the ghost of a smile but his eyes stay hard. He’s half humor half pain and she can read it all over his reaction. “Is it that obvious?”

She purses her lips and sits down gracefully next to him, her arm curling through his as she rests her head against his shoulder. “Only to everyone in the Institute, including mom and dad.” Alec closes his eyes and groans. Isabelle laughs. “They got over their bias a while ago, Alec. And besides, at least they still have me to produce offspring to carry on the family legacy.” She leans back to see if he is smiling. “You know I’ll beat the shit out of anyone who hates you just because of who you are, parents included.”

Alec looks down at his sister. “You would win, too.”

She nods. “You’re damn right.” He laughs. “There’s my big brother,” she says, giving his arm a quick hug before pulling away entirely and standing up. “You should ask him out.”

Alec sobers quickly and Isabelle nearly laughs when his eyes go wide with terror. “What? I can’t do that. He has Camille and I’m just me and it would never work and it’s such a bad idea and where would we even go?” He keeps rambling until she quiets him with a hand on his shoulder.

“You, my brother, are the most awkward person in the Clave, which is impressive considering Clary is in the Clave.” Alec glares at his sister but she persists. “Use it to your advantage. Be awkward…it’ll diffuse the tension.”

Alec still looks like a deer caught in the headlights but Isabelle just smiles and shrugs. “Be more like me!” she calls behind her as she saunters out, and Alec starts to think maybe he needs a second opinion on the matter.

\---

Magnus starts to make more and more lewd jokes around Alec (most of them at Alec’s expense) and confuses the situation even more. They spend more time cuddled on chairs or the couch, talking about their lives and their work. Magnus asks about Alec’s plans for the future and Alec asks Magnus about where he sees his position with the Clave going.

Isabelle and Clary begin planning the Institution’s Warrior Celebration and Alec debates asking Magnus to it or not. He paces back and forth in front of Clary and Jace, running his hands through his hair continuously and on the verge of a panic attack.

“Let’s do a pro/con list for asking Magnus to the dance,” Clary suggests, a kind smile on her face. Alec spares her a glance before continuing in his pacing.

“You’ve gotta lighten up, Alec,” Jace says. “You’re walking a rut into the floor.” Alec looks down at the perfectly fine tiles and then waves Jace off. “I’m with Clary. Pro/con.”

Clary smiles at her boyfriend and pulls out a fresh sheet of paper and a pen. “Alright, let’s start with a pro.” She looks to Alec expectantly.

“Pro—Alec finally grows a pair,” Jace supplies. Clary smacks him on the arm.

“Pro—I finally ask him out,” Alec says. Clary writes it down happily. “Con—he’s taken already. Con—he could say no. Con—he could think I mean as just friends. Con—he could think I don’t mean as just friends but he doesn’t feel the same way I do. Con—I make myself look like a total fucking idiot.” He presses his palms into his eyes.

“I don’t think pro/con was a good idea,” Jace stage-whispers to Clary.

She frowns and stands from the table, walking over to Alec. Her palm is hot and comforting against his shoulder. “Don’t be weird about it. But do ask him. Worse case scenario he says he’s busy that night or something. But he could say yes, Alec.” Her eyes light up. “Do you want to practice what you’re going to say?” She turns to Jace excitedly, who holds up his hands and shakes his head.

“I don’t think so.” Alec smiles at Clary. “But thanks for the advice…I think.” She gives him a hug and goes back to her seat, picking up the rune cards and going back to her studies.

\---

He doesn’t intentionally go to Magnus’ apartment and yet finds himself there after his conversation with Clary. She’s right: the worse thing that could happen is Magnus says he’s busy. Alec can handle that. He’ll just go by himself like he usually does and everything will be fine and he’ll just put these emotions into a box and bury it deep within his heart like he did with Jace all those years. Because that was healthy, his internal monologue supplies sarcastically. Alec chooses to ignore that voice.

Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Alec knocks on the door. “Come in!” Magnus calls. Alec turns the knob and smiles immediately when he sees the sorcerer. Magnus is obviously in for the night, Alec notes as he takes in the man’s loose, mauve pants and black button-down. “Alec! To what do I owe this pleasure?” Magnus’ lips are turned up in a real smile (not one of those smirks he saves for other people) and Alec momentarily forgets why he’s there.

“I have a question for you, actually,” he answers, trying to be smooth and casual and not awkward or presumptuous. He can’t be coy with Magnus because Magnus is taken. He has to keep reminding himself of that.

Magnus quirks an eyebrow. “Ask away! Can I get you a drink?”

Alec shakes his head. “No thanks, I can’t stay long. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Warrior Celebration with me. If you don’t already have plans, that is. Because if you have plans that’s totally ok. Just…tell me?” He valiantly resists the urge to close his eyes at his own awkwardness. He shoves his hands into his jacket pockets to keep from doing anything stupid with his arms.

He can’t really read the expression on Magnus’ face but he thinks it’s a good one. Magnus seems to bite the inside of his cheek before he nods, all business. “I don’t currently have any plans for that night, no. And, though I’ve been around for three hundred years, I’ve never actually been to one of these parties.” He smiles. “I would love to go, Alec. Thank you for inviting me. What will you be wearing, so I can coordinate appropriately?”

Alec panics for a second. Clothes? He didn’t think he would even get this far. Now Magnus is asking him about clothes. “I hadn’t really gotten that far yet in planning. Can I let you know soon?” He does bite his lip this time.

Magnus smiles and nods. “Just don’t take too long. These outfits don’t put themselves together.”

Alec can’t help the stupid grin that spreads across his face. “I won’t keep you waiting. I’ve gotta run but I’ll talk to you soon.” He tries not to flee from the apartment but doesn’t think he succeeds. But that doesn’t matter because, “Magnus said yes!” he crows into his cell phone. On the other end, Clary and Isabelle cheer loudly. “Now I need help…what do I wear?” All he can hear is laughter from the girls.

\---

The next day, Isabelle and Clary are in his room at the Institute trying to help him pick out something to wear. “Bro, I love you but why do you have so much black?” Isabelle complains as she sorts through his shirts. Clary giggles and Alec scoffs.

“He’s the leader of the Institute, Izzy. He has to appear serious.” Clary giggles even more. Alec would argue but she’s turned that dazzling smile on him (the one that made him warm up to her in the first place) and he forgets his comeback.

Isabelle rolls her eyes. “He could at least learn to live a little. Alec, even Jace has more color in his closet than you do!” She’s way back into his closet when he hears her shriek with excitement. Nervous, he watches her step back holding up a dark green, silky button-down like it’s a trophy. His eyes go wide again and he shakes his head. “Alec, seriously. Did you want our help or not?” She thrusts the shirt at him. “Take it and try it on.”

He shifts from foot to foot before sighing and yanking his black t-shirt over his head. Isabelle hands him the green shirt before joining Clary on his bed. Both look up at him expectantly. He bites his lip and doesn’t look at them while he fastens the buttons over his torso. He pulls at the full-length sleeves and frowns down at the shimmery fabric. “Downworlders would see me coming a mile away in this,” he grumbles.

Clary stands and walks over to him, smoothing out the lapel and tugging at the hem. “Then it’s a good thing this is for the Celebration and not for fighting Downworlders, isn’t it?” She steps back and tilts her head to the side. “What do you think, Izzy?”

Isabelle stands next to Clary and surveys her brother. “Hm…I think it’ll do. He needs some dress slacks to go with it and maybe he could roll the sleeves up to his elbows?” She quirks her eyebrow at her brother and waits until he gives in and starts to roll the sleeves. “Much better.”

Clary smirks. “Unbutton the top two buttons, Alec. Show some skin.” Izzy grins devilishly. Alec blushes.

“This is the last time I ask any of you for advice. I need a new support team,” he grumbles.

Isabelle laughs. “Sucks to be you, big bro. We’re the best you’ve got.” She grins. “You’re stuck with us.”

Later that day, when Alec is shirtless and sweating from working out, Magnus finds him. Alec keeps punching the bag, just trying to get his hit count up and only partially working on form, when Magnus steps into his line of sight. He misses the bag’s recoil and it smacks him in the face. Magnus, to his credit, only smirks. Alec grabs the bag and steps away, rubbing the red mark on his cheek. “Magnus! Hi.” He grins sheepishly.

Magnus smiles back. “Hello, Alexander. Nice to see your cat-like reflexes aren’t affected by my presence.” He grins when Alec blushes a delightful shade of red and continues before the other can defend himself. “I came by to meet with Clary and thought I would ask if you’d decided on a color scheme for the Celebration.”

Alec runs a hand through his hair self-consciously and bites his lip. “Well, Clary and Izzy helped me find something that might work—“

“Splendid. What does it look like?” Magnus cuts him off.

“Do you want to see it?”

Magnus shakes his head. “And ruin the surprise? No! A simple description of the color will suffice.”

“The shirt is dark green and I’m wearing black pants.” He shifts from foot to foot, feeling awkward.

“Dark green like the forest at night dark green, or like dark green with a hint of the ocean at night dark green?”

“Uh…the forest?”

Magnus grins and nods. “Excellent. I have just the thing! The celebration is next week, yes?” Alec nods mutely. “Why don’t you swing by my apartment at six to pick me up?”

“Sounds perfect.”

Magnus’ expression softens and he smiles. “I’ll see you then, Alexander.”

Alec stays in a state of shock of sorts for a moment after Magnus takes his leave, only jolting himself out of it when Jace walks in front of him. “You ok?” he asks.

Alec shakes his head to clear his thoughts. “Yeah, I’m fine.” Jace looks at him then at Magnus’ retreating form and smirks. Alec smacks him over the head. “Don’t get any ideas. Come on, let’s train.” He walks over to the rack and grabs two bowstaffs while Jace shucks his shirt.

“So Magnus just left.” Jace sucks at casual conversation. Alec can hear the leading question in his tone and goes for a jab instead of responding. “Clary said you’re taking him to the Celebration?” Their staffs clack loudly in the Institute. Alec swings for Jace’s legs but the other jumps. “Are you excited?”

Alec frowns as he blocks Jace’s attack. “Are you seriously trying to have this conversation with me?”

Jace chuckles and clips Alec in the shoulder. “I guess not. Clary’s been looking forward to it for weeks.” He blocks Alec’s attack from above. “I think Izzy invited Simon, the poor bastard.”

It’s Alec’s turn to laugh as he spins away from Jace’s attack. “She’s going to eat him alive.” Alec pins Jace’s staff to the ground and kicks him in the side. Jace goes down and holds his hands up. “You’re getting slow, Jace.” The blonde reaches for Alec’s hand and pulls himself up.

“Or I let you have the win.” Alec smirks and Jace sighs. “Ok fine, yeah, I’m getting slow. I guess I didn’t realize how much I depended on our bond until you weakened it.”

“Oh come on, that was months ago!” Jace quirks an eyebrow. “Look, I said I’m sorry. How much longer are you going to make me apologize?”

Jace shrugs. “As long as it’s an option.” He tosses his staff into the air with his toes and catches it in his right hand. “Round two?”

Alec settles into stance. “Try and keep up this time.”

\---

The day of the Celebration goes a little like this:

6 AM: Alec wakes up after tossing and turning all night. He throws on some workout pants and hits the gym.

6:30 AM: Alec is panting and sweating and throwing everything he has into punching that bag because he’s panicking and trying not to let it show.

7 AM: Izzy wakes up and finds him in the gym (still working out). “What the hell are you doing up?”

7:30 AM: Izzy enlists Alec’s help in finishing decorations for the Celebration. He’s useful at hanging things from the ceiling and goes where she tells him. He’s grateful for her help, because her orders mean he doesn’t have to think about what he’s doing (which means he doesn’t have to think about the mess he’s going to be later that day).

9 AM: Clary is (finally) awake and has dragged Jace out of bed. They meet Alec and Izzy and all four decide to go make breakfast.

9:30 AM: Clary complains that Alec smells. Izzy agrees.

10 AM: Alec, fully showered, is pacing his room in just a towel, running his hands through his hair and making it stand on end.

10:05 AM: Izzy barges into Alec’s room and forces him to put clothes on. “We’re going out. You need a distraction.”

2 PM: After running around with his sister, Alec is finally back in his room. He’s aware that he now has four hours to get ready. He is not ready. He begins to panic and pace again.

2:15 PM: Clary barges into his room this time and frog-marches him to the bathroom. “One more shower. Then Izzy and I are going to help you get ready.”

2:30 PM: Alec is once again freshly showered and in a towel. When he opens the bathroom door he finds Izzy sitting on his bed. She throws a pair of black boxer-briefs in his face. He closes the door and puts them on before going out to face his sister again.

For an hour Izzy and Clary tug at his hair and clothes, making sure he looks ready for the night. He goes to Izzy’s room to “help” her get ready, but really he’s only there so she can make sure he doesn’t panic again. “What do you think of this dress?” she asks him, holding the skin-tight red dress up to her chest. Alec rolls his eyes.

“It’s nice. Just like the other twelve were. Izzy, we both know you already know what you’re wearing.”

Isabelle turns from the mirror and narrows her eyes at him. “Good outfits come to those who wait, Alec.” She tilts her nose up and sniffs. “Just because you’re freaking out doesn’t mean you get to be rude to me.”

Alec throws his hands up just as Jace comes into the room trailing Clary. He sits down next to his brother and pats him on the shoulder. “Izzy driving you insane?” he asks. Alec raises his eyebrows just as Isabelle scoffs.

“What are you wearing tonight, Izzy?” Clary asks, all smiles and excitement. Isabelle turns back to her closet and hangs the red dress up, exchanging it for a periwinkle strapless dress that cups her breasts and then flows around her waist to end mid-thigh. Clary’s mouth drops. “That’s beautiful!” she gushes, trading her gaze between the dress and Isabelle’s face. The brown-haired girl grins.

“I’ve been saving it. I know it’s not my usual style—“

“But the color is perfect and it’s amazing and totally you!” Clary grins up at her. “Oh, I’m so excited! I love dances.”

Alec’s eyes go wide again. “Wait a second. Dance?” He looks at Jace. “This is usually just a dinner. There’s going to be dancing tonight?”

Clary bites her lip and looks at Isabelle. “Whoops. Cat’s out of the bag.”

Isabelle shrugs. “Oh get over it, Alec. Yes, there’s dancing. It was Clary’s idea. And I think it’s a fabulous one and you need to stop panicking. You can dance.”

Jace’s attempt to suppress a snort fails and he ends up half chuckling/half snorting. It’s extremely unattractive and Alec tells him so. “I’m sorry! I’m sorry. I’m supposed to be supportive, I know.” He grins. “It’s just that the last time Alec tried to dance he almost took my eye out.”

Alec smacks him over the head. Jace ducks but is too slow. “Alec will be fine! I have full faith in him.” Clary smiles brilliantly at him. Isabelle nods.

But Alec is not as convinced. “Jace is right. I can’t dance to save my life.” He closes his eyes and pinches the bridge of his nose between his index and thumb. “This is going to be a disaster.”

Clary stomps over to him and grabs his hands. “Absolutely not. Izzy, put some music on. Jace, get your ass up.” She grins at Alec. “We’re going to teach you how to dance. And it’s going to be awkward and that’s ok. Better to get the awkward out now before you see Magnus.”

Alec watches Clary pull Jace to his feet and Isabelle walk over to her stereo and he shakes his head. “I won’t be dancing with Magnus because Magnus and I aren’t a thing. We can’t be.” He looks up at their prying eyes. “He’s still with Camille and that means that he and I aren’t going to be a thing. This was stupid. I never should have asked him in the first place.” He turns to flee but Clary catches his wrist and stops him.

“He hasn’t talked about Camille in a long time, Alec.” She looks at him with hope in her eyes.

“I have noticed him touching you more often,” Isabelle supplies.

“Yeah, and he makes lewd jokes about you all the time,” Jace says with a shrug.

“Let’s just go back to getting ready?” Isabelle suggests. Alec still looks ready to head for the hills, but Clary’s death grip on his arm keeps him in the room. She guides him back to Isabelle’s bed and makes him sit down next to Jace.

Two hours later the girls are all dolled up and Isabelle is trying to force Alec into her makeup chair. “I don’t need makeup,” he insists, trying to brush her off.

“There’s nothing wrong with a little enhancement,” she insists. “Magnus wears makeup!”

“Well that’s his prerogative. I don’t want anything!”

Isabelle forces him into the chair. “At least let me put some eyeliner on.” She grins devilishly. “It’ll make you look irresistible.” Alec opens his mouth to protest but thinks better of it.

“Bottom lid only.”

Isabelle pumps her fist into the air in celebration. “Bottom lid only. Nurse, hand me the scalpel.” She holds her hand out to Clary, who giggles and places the black eyeliner in her palm. “Now, hold very, very still. This is an extremely delicate procedure.”

Half an hour later he’s outside Magnus’ apartment, knocking on his door. He’s got a pint of Jameson in one hand (“I’m going to need to be drunk if there’s going to be dancing.” “Fine, but if my brother is going to pick someone up, alcohol in tow, it’s going to be good whiskey, not the cheap shit.”) and the other shoved into the pocket on his dress pants, ruining the line. When Magnus opens the door, Alec blinks in surprise, taking in his date.

“Wow, speechless. And I thought you couldn’t get any more adorable,” Magnus croons by way of greeting. Alec flushes a dark red and holds out the whiskey.

“I brought alcohol?” It comes out as a question. Magnus smiles knowingly and steps aside, ushering Alec into the apartment. “You look…stunning.”

He does. He’s in a purple shirt so dark it almost looks black and a dark grey vest. Both are open at the chest, revealing his smooth skin and toned muscles. His usually vibrant makeup is still there, and his earrings and other jewelry are all in place, but there’s something about how he looks tonight that takes Alec’s breath away. The two boys complement each other perfectly.

Magnus’ eyes soften as he accepts the compliment, taking a moment to scan Alec. “Thank you, Alexander. You look amazing yourself.” He gestures to the alcohol. “Would you like a drink before we head back to the Institute?”

Alec nods and passes the whiskey off to Magnus, who sets about mixing them something to drink. Alec tries not to fidget, tries to stay calm and not let his insecurities get ahold of him.

“Here, try this,” Magnus tells him, placing a cocktail in his hand and, with a snap of his fingers, lighting it on fire. Alec’s eyes go wide before he blows the fire out and takes a sip. He grins. “Good, right?”

“Very good. I’ll never get used to the magic and the fire though.”

Magnus smiles. “I should hope not! Now! Let’s sit and you can prepare me for what I’m about to witness tonight.”

As they walk over to the couch, Alec tells him about the history of the event. “The Celebration is really for the dead warriors. We celebrate their sacrifice once a year with a banquet at the Institute. Someone from Idris usually comes in to say something about the lives lost and a blessing of sorts over the active Shadowhunters. It’s all very business-like and professional.” They sit down on the couch and turn to face each other. Alec takes a gulp of his drink. “But this year, because of our dear little Clary—“ Magnus snorts a little and grins into his drink “—there will be dancing to accompany the banquet.” He bites his lip. “I’m a terrible dancer, warning you now.”

Magnus grins. “I’m sure we can figure something out, even if I have to show you some moves.”

“Well you’ve been around for three-hundred years so you should know how to do something.” Alec grins. Magnus laughs.

“Are you calling me old?”

“I’m just saying you’ve had longer to gain vital experience.” Alec sips his drink, wondering if this conversation has as much innuendo as he thinks it does. Magnus chuckles into his drink, but his eyes hold that touch of mirth that makes Alec think he’s onto something.

Magnus sets his drink down on the table and stands, offering a hand towards Alec. “Well then, let me show you some of those ‘moves’.” Alec bites his lip for a second before setting his drink down and taking Magnus’ hand.

“Why does this feel like a very bad idea?” he asks aloud. Because you’re helplessly in love with him and being close to him is very nearly a fate worse than death, his brain supplies helpfully. Magnus snaps his fingers and jazz music starts playing.

“Maybe you need to have a little more faith,” he scolds, pulling Alec close and wrapping his free hand around the Shadowhunter’s waist. Alec blushes and places his free hand on Magnus’ shoulder, waiting for his cue. “Ready?” Magnus waits for Alec to nod before stepping forward. After a few clumsy steps, Magnus pulls Alec closer and whispers commands into his ear. “Left back, right together. Right side, left together. Very good, Alexander. You’re getting very good at this.”

Alec shivers as Magnus’ breath ghosts across his ear. Dancing close like this, Alec can feel Magnus’ body against his. They move almost effortlessly around the room, despite Alec’s clumsy dancing. The music changes to west coast swing music and Magnus adjusts with it. He spins Alec and has Alec spin him, leading from the following position more often than not. Alec hangs onto his hand for dear life, afraid to let go and send the sorcerer careening into a table. The music changes again and again, Magnus easily shifting styles between the songs while Alec struggles to keep up, until an EDM song begins to play. Magnus places his hands on Alec’s hips and grins up at him, pushing his hips this way and that to make them move. “You have to feel the beat,” Magnus explains, moving his hips on Alec’s in a way just shy of grinding.

Alec blushes deeply and shakes his head, stepping away from Magnus. “I’m too awkward for this kind of dancing. I’m sorry.” He walks over to his drink and downs it in one go, trying to shake off the lingering sensation of his hips against Magnus’.

“Are you ok, Alexander?” Magnus asks, placing a hand on his shoulder. Not expecting the contact, Alec jumps slightly. He immediately regrets it when Magnus withdraws his hand and looks apologetic. “I’m sorry to startle you.”

Alec shakes his head. “It’s my fault. Please don’t be sorry. You didn’t do anything wrong.” He tries to smile to lighten the air, but it falls flat. “Maybe with a few more drinks in me I’ll be good to go.”

Playing along, Magnus smiles back. “Nothing like Liquid Courage to loosen those hips.” He purses his lips and looks at the clock. “I suppose we should get going?” Alec nods. Magnus conjures a portal to the Institute and holds his hand out for Alec to take.

“Let’s go,” Alec replies, grasping Magnus’s hand.

\---

All in all, the dinner and dancing go fine. They sit at a table with Izzy, Simon, Jace, and Clary and allow the atmosphere to absorb them. They talk some, dance some, but also just sit next to each other, sometimes touching sometimes not. It feels nice, Alec thinks, almost as if they are in their own little world. He tries his hardest not to get attached to the illusion, knowing it will all shatter at the end of the night.

The party starts to wind down and Magnus looks to Alec from their seats at a table. “Are you ready to leave, Alexander?” For a second, Alec thinks Magnus is inviting him back to his apartment. But when he follows Magnus’ gaze he realizes the warlock is asking to lead Alec to his quarters. Alec nods and stands, smiling at Izzy when she looks their way.

Magnus follows Alec through the halls until they reach Alec’s door. “Thank you for coming with me tonight,” Alec says, turning to face his date.

Magnus smiles and steps close to him. “The pleasure was all mine.”

A moment passes between them and Alec knows, in that moment, that Magnus is going to kiss him. In the split second it takes for Alec to realize this, he also remembers Camille, so when Magnus leans in Alec tilts his head down.

Magnus presses a lingering kiss to Alec’s forehead and steps back. “Goodnight, Alexander.”

Alec watches Magnus’ retreating form before slipping into his room and shutting the door tight.

Back to the door, Alec closes his eyes and just tries to breathe. He tries to shut his brain down and not think about what could have happened, what might have happened. He tries to calm his breathing and keep the heartbreak at bay.

He walks to the bed, kicking off his shoes along the way and tossing his shirt in a crumpled heap in the corner. His knuckles press to his eyes, smudging the eyeliner, as he sits down. Giving up, he scoots back to the headboard and pulls his feet in close, resting his forehead against his knees as he wraps his arms around his shins. It would be easy – he knows it would be easy – to just let everything out and just sit and cry and cry and cry. But he can’t let everything go because of his position. He can’t have these feelings for a man who is happily taken. He can’t. He can’t. He can’t.

He pushes his face into his knees even harder, relishing in the scrape of his dress pants against skin. Alec tries valiantly not to cry. He’s largely unsuccessful.

\---

The next day Isabelle wakes him up with a loud, pounding knock on his door. “Wake up, Alec!” she yells.

Groggy, he stumbles to the door and yanks it open, rubbing his eyes and squinting at her. “What are you doing here?” he asks, voice gravely with sleep. “It’s early.”

“It’s actually half-past ‘wake the fuck up and tell me what happened last night.’ Move.” She pushes past him and launches at his bed, curling her legs underneath her and looking at him expectantly. When he doesn’t move she waves her hands in the air. “Well close the door! Come! Sit!”

Alec blinks at her a few more times before his brain catches up to her words. He shuts the door but doesn’t walk over to her. He just tips his head back against the wood and closes his eyes. “I don’t want to talk about it,” he says.

Isabelle finally takes a second to look her brother over. The eyeliner is smudged below his eyes like he’s been crying, and he’s still wearing the same pants from last night. His hair is pushed up in strange directions, like he fell asleep without showering and the gel-stiffened locks contorted in sleep. She frowns. “What happened?” she asks softly.

Alec purses his lips and tilts his head to look at her. “He…I don’t even know, Izzy! He walked me to my door and I swear there was something between us…he kissed my forehead.” He mumbles the last bit and looks down at his bare feet.

Isabelle shifts on the bed. “Kissed your forehead like ‘I’m checking to see if you have a fever’ or--?”

“It lasted a few seconds. It—it was something. I think. I don’t know. He has Camille though! So it couldn’t have been anything…right?” Alec looks at his sister, frustration evident in his gaze.

Isabelle shrugs. “It very well could be nothing…but it could also be something.” She taps her finger against her lips. “Want me to do some recon?”

Alec pauses, unsure, before nodding. “Just…I just need to know if there’s something there, or if I’m just going insane.”

She smiles and hops off his bed. “Give me a few days and I’ll see what I can find out.” Before she leaves, she gives him a tight hug. “I’ll kill him if he’s just playing with your emotions,” she says into his shoulder.

Alec smiles at her when he pulls back. “Thanks, Izzy.”

She grins. “No problem, big bro. No one gets to fuck with your head but me. Now, go take a shower because your makeup is all over the place and you look like the Grudge.”

Alec takes a swipe at her but she ducks and heads out of the room cackling.

\---

They have the conversation on a Monday. For three days he goes back and forth in his mind, debating the situation and wondering if he’s going insane. Isabelle comes to him on Thursday morning, sliding into his office and shutting the door behind her. “I have good news and potentially bad news.”

Alec looks up from staring at a report from the Clave and raises his eyebrows at her. “Pertaining to…?”

Isabelle quirks an eyebrow. “Who do you think?”

Alec frowns and nods, setting the report aside. “Alright. Go ahead.” His tone is business-like with no emotion. All serious, like he’s hiding behind walls around his heart that he’s had three days to construct

“Good news is, Magnus and Camille have been caput for a while now…probably ever since Magnus has been coming on to you if not earlier. Potentially bad news, he’s hung up on someone.” She shrugs. “It’s very possible he’s hung up on you. But it’s also possible it’s not you and he’s just looking to fend off those feelings by coming on to you.”

Alec frowns. “Well shit. Now what do I do?”

Isabelle smiles devilishly. “You could lure him here under false pretenses and then have your wicked way with him?”

Alec rolls his eyes. “How about I start with dinner maybe? I…I could ask him out on a date.”

Isabelle shrugs. “Ok yeah, sure, that works too. But my way is also good.”

“Your way gets you into a lot of trouble.”

“I didn’t say it was fool-proof.”

He throws his pen at her head, which she ducks easily. “Get out. I’ve got a lot of work to finish and you’re a distraction.” He watches her retreating form and starts to hatch a plan.

\---

Luckily, he doesn’t end up needing to do anything. Friday night, Magnus shows up at the Institute with takeout and a stack of books. “Hello, Alexander! Isabelle told me you’re working late and I had some things of my own to work through. So I thought I would bring us food and we could work together.”

Alec smiles at Magnus and hastens to his feet, walking around his desk to grab the books from Magnus. “That is very thoughtful of you.” He looks around his office for an open place where Magnus can work. “I’m not sure I have room for you right now but I can clear off a section of my desk…”

Magnus snaps his fingers and a blue cloud appears in front of Alec’s desk. Suddenly, his chairs are moved to the side to make place for Magnus’ desk and chair, complete with reading lamp. Alec blinks in surprise and Magnus has the grace to look sheepish. “Problem solved?” he offers. Alec shakes himself out of his daze and sets the books down.

“Do you need plates or anything for the food?”

Magnus shakes his head and sets the containers out on the desk. “I brought a burger and fries for you from that diner up the road.” He flips open a Tupperware container. “And I brought leftovers for me.”

They sit in companionable silence for a while, eating and working. Magnus’ presence comforts Alec, and he ends up getting more work done than he would have alone. Alec eventually sets his pen down and looks up at Magnus. He bites his lip before saying, “I’m going to head to my room and get ready for bed…if you want to keep working you can just come with me.” Magnus looks up at him and, worried he will take it the wrong way or will say no, Alec continues, “I don’t want you to leave yet.”

Magnus smiles and nods, grabbing one of the books he brought and following Alec down the halls. Alec unlocks his door and pushes it open, standing to the side to allow Magnus to enter. Magnus looks around as he slowly walks through the door, taking in the full-sized mattress pushed up against the far back wall, nestled in the corner of the room. The sheets are crumpled and messy, bed obviously unmade from the night before. The desk in the room is also a mess, piled high with papers and books. The floor is clean except for the corner near the door to the bathroom, where Alec threw his clothes at the hamper and missed. Magnus comments on the disarray but Alec simply shrugs. “The rest of my life has to be in perfect order. I think I’m allowed a little chaos in my own room.”

“I suppose that is quite fair,” Magnus replies. He hovers as if unsure where to sit.

Alec points to the bed. “My desk is a mess but my sheets are clean if you want to sit there.” Leaving Magnus to make his decision, Alec walks over to the bathroom and shuts the door. He braces his palms against the sink and looks at his reflection in the mirror, at a loss as to where the confidence came from. “I just offered Magnus my bed to sit on,” he whispers quietly. His reflection offers no guidance as to what to do next.

Alec washes his face and brushes his teeth slowly, taking his time before he has to go face the decision of wherever Magnus decided to sit. He strips and changes into the sleep pants he keeps in the bathroom for the days when he actually makes it to the bathroom before crash-landing on his bed. Then, with nothing else to occupy him, Alec opens the door and shuts the bathroom light off. He’s met with the sight of Magnus stretched out on his bed reading. Magnus had piled Alec’s pillows into the corner and was leaning against them, one knee propped up to hold the book he was leafing through. He had changed, too. Gone were his layers and layers of professional clothing and, instead, he wore a simple (“simple”) pair of dark blue, silk pants. Alec almost freezes at the image he is greeted with.

Magnus looks up and smiles at Alec. “I hope you don’t mind. It’s late and I figured I could just change, too, and crash somewhere at the Institute tonight.”

This is his chance. Alec knows that. Magnus can portal back to his loft in two seconds, so time isn’t really a factor. This is Magnus leaving the door open to him, if he wants this. He walks over to the bed and wrangles a pillow out from behind Magnus’ head. “You could just stay here tonight, if you wanted,” he says calmly, placing the pillow next to Magnus and curling up so he faces the warlock. Their bodies are inches away on the bed.

Magnus nods and keeps reading, a small smile on his face. The rustling of pages turning combined with the day’s work has Alec lulled into a state of calm security, and his eyes start to droop. Magnus folds the book closed and Alec’s eyes shoot open. “I’m awake! You can keep reading.”

Magnus brushes his knuckles across Alec’s cheek. “You’re tired. I’m just going to put this book down and turn out the lights.”

Alec nods and closes his eyes. He feels Magnus shift on the bed and hears him get up, pad around the room, and the click of the light switch before more padding footsteps and the dip of the bed as Magnus returns. He settles down next to Alec and searches for the covers before pulling the blanket over them. Alec slides closer to Magnus and wraps his arm around the sorcerer’s waist. He rests his head against Magnus’ chest. “Is this ok?” he asks.

He feels Magnus’ rumbling agreement against his cheek and smiles when Magnus starts to run his fingers through his hair. They stay like that for a while, until Alec starts to notice how hard Magnus’ heart is beating. He licks his lips before he comments on it. “Is your heart beating fast?” Magnus asks instead of responding directly. Alec lifts a shoulder in a shrug, but Magnus shifts so he can press the palm of his hand against Alec’s chest.

Alec feels his heart speed up at the contact and looks from Magnus’ hand up to his face. A moment passes and then he asks, “Can I kiss you?”

Magnus searches his face for a split second before he nods. “Yes,” he breathes out, hand moving from Alec’s chest to cup his cheek and pull him close. The first touch of their lips is soft, Alec still unsure and questioning and too much in his own head. He pulls back to look at Magnus and watches the man chase his lips. He smirks and leans back down to capture Magnus’ lips in a deeper kiss, their lips slotting together. It’s all hot touches and gasping breaths and Alec starts to feel like things couldn’t get better. Then Magnus rolls Alec over and straddles his waist, hovering over his body before settling their hips together and rolling his down.

Alec’s eyes open wide and his breath stutters to an audible halt at the contact. His hands, on instinct, go to Magnus’ waist. “Is this ok?” Magnus asks as he trails his lips down Alec’s throat.

His hands tighten on Magnus’ waist and he groans in agreement, hips pressing up awkwardly to meet Magnus’ motions. “That feels so good,” he whispers, closing his eyes as Magnus captures a bit of his skin and starts to suck a dark mark onto his shoulder. One of his hands slides up along Magnus’ bare back, tracing the line of his spine. Magnus arches his back at the contact and parts from Alec’s skin to chuckle. “Sensitive?” Alec asks.

“Mmm. Very,” Magnus responds. He pulls back, balancing on one hand to hover over Alec. He studies Alec’s face, lifting the free hand to brush his knuckles against his cheek.

“I’ve liked you for a very long time,” Alec admits. Something in Magnus’ gaze pulls the words out of him, but he doesn’t regret saying them. Magnus’ hips still against his.

“Alexander—“

Alec shakes his head. “Don’t. It’s ok if you don’t feel the same way. Just…just let me have this moment.” He smiles wanly at Magnus.

The warlock lowers his torso and captures Alec’s lips in a heated and passionate kiss. His lips dominate Alec’s, pushing them apart so he can grasp Alec’s bottom lip between his teeth and suck. Alec’s eyes roll into the back of his head and he groans loudly, pulling Magnus down on top of him. Magnus pulls back with a pop and grasps the hair at the nape of Alec’s neck, stilling him. “I was going to say, if you had let me finish dear Alexander. ‘I have liked you from the moment I laid eyes on you.’”

Alec’s eyes widen in disbelief. “So the night of the Celebration--?”

“Yes. Whatever you’re asking the answer is yes.” Magnus crashes their lips together.

Alec still needs to hear it for himself, so he pulls back from the kiss. “You wanted to kiss me?”

Magnus chuckles. “Kiss you? I was trying to get you here. In this exact position!”

Alec’s cheeks flush but he frowns at the man on top of him. “So all I am to you is a piece of ass?”

Magnus shakes his head. “Alexander, if I have ever made you feel like that I am deeply apologetic. You are so much more than that. Yes, you’re very attractive. Any idiot with two eyes—gay, straight, or otherwise— could see that. But you’re also smart, and loyal, and caring, and trusting, and gentle, and passionate, and amazing. Alec, in 300 years I haven’t met someone quite like you. You take my breath away.”

Alec searches Magnus’ eyes and face for any signs that the man is lying but comes up empty. Every word he says rings true in Alec’s ears. He stares up into Magnus’ eyes, unsure what to say next.

“You make me feel things I haven’t felt in a long time.” Magnus leans down slowly and brushes his lips against Alec’s. It’s the barest hint of a kiss.

Alec smiles into their next kiss, his lips parting to slot against Magnus’ perfectly. He pulls back after a moment, breathless. “Will you…” He stops, closes his eyes, bites his lip.

Magnus traces the lines of Alec’s face. “Anything you want, Alec,” he whispers.

“Would you mind if—?” Again Alec stops, cheeks flushing bright red in the darkness. Magnus can just make out the color. Instead of replying he just continues to map Alec’s features with his thumb, patiently waiting for Alec to finish his thought. “Can you just hold me tonight?” His eyes are wide and vulnerable. Magnus thinks this must be the most intimate Alec’s ever been with another person. “I know we started to—“

Magnus shakes his head. “You don’t owe me anything. When you’re ready, if it’s what we both want…” He leaves the thought there but Alec picks it up and grins shyly.

Alec pulls his bottom lip into his mouth, worrying at it and debating what he’ll say next. “I do. Want that. Want…everything.” The last word comes out in a breath. He can feel Magnus surreptitiously shift his hips away from Alec’s. “But right now I just want you to kiss me goodnight and hold me until we fall asleep.”

Magnus smiles. “I can do that.” He presses their lips together again, this time in slow, languid presses of easy kisses. Their lips meet, and part, and meet again. It is soft and caring and Alec feels himself get swept up into Magnus’ touch.

Finally, Magnus presses a lingering kiss to Alec’s mouth and then shifts to the side. He arranges the pillows at the top of the mattress and lies down. He opens his arms to Alec, who smiles sheepishly and curls up into Magnus’ side. Alec wraps an arm around Magnus’ torso and rests his head on Magnus’ chest. He closes his eyes and feels Magnus’ arms wrap around him, holding him securely against his body. With a snap of Magnus’ fingers a blanket covers them, and Alec drifts off to sleep to the sound of Magnus’ heart beating.

\---

Alec wakes up two times that night. He never thought sleeping next to another person would be so…restless isn’t the right word and neither is difficult. Strange might fit better. Alec never thought sleeping next to another person would be so strange. Because he wakes up when Magnus shifts, finding his own body has responded to Magnus’ new position. When he wakes the first time, he’s facing his door, Magnus’ arm thrown around his waist as he spoons Alec from behind. Alec puts his hand over Magnus’ and laces their fingers together before going back to sleep.

The second time he wakes up, their positions have changed and he’s spooning Magnus. Alec takes a moment to follow the line of their bodies beneath the blanket, admiring the way they seem to fit perfectly together. He presses a light kiss to the back of Magnus’ neck and closes his eyes, falling back to sleep easily.

When Alec rouses for the morning he feels a light pressure on his nipple. It’s strange, at first, and his sleep-addled brain can hardly place the sensation. Then the pressure increases and sends a sharp jolt straight through his hips and he groans quietly, finally opening his eyes.

He’s on his back, Magnus’ fingers playing with his nipple. The warlock in question seems to be asleep still, half passed-out facedown on top of Alec. Magnus’ fingers freeze at Alec’s groan and his eyes blink open. “G’morning,” he mumbles, sliding his hand down Alec’s side to wrap around his back, pulling the Shadowhunter closer.

Alec’s muscles jump under Magnus’ touch and he grins at the man on top of him. “Good morning.” His voice comes out rough and gravely but Magnus seems to like it. They lay there, in the weak light filtering through the part of the curtains strung up over the windows, just looking at each other. Both wear smiles on their lips. Alec finds himself running his fingers through Magnus’ hair after a while, and they’ve almost fallen back to sleep when there’s a sharp knock on the door followed by it opening.

The boys, having had no warning, simply freeze as Isabelle walks into the room. “Alec where are you? Business started half an hour—oh.” She breaks off in her rant as she surveys the boys in bed. “Guess you’ve been ‘getting busy’ for a while.” She grins devilishly at her brother.

“What do you want, Izzy?” Alec groans, face bright pink.

Isabelle frowns and shakes her head. “Nothing. Never you mind. I can take care of it. Take all the time you need.” She nods to Magnus. “Good morning, Mr. Bane.”

Magnus presses his cheek to Alec’s stomach as he regards her. “Good morning, Isabelle. Now, off you go.” He flicks his wrist and a small gust of wind turns her around and shoos her out the door, which is closed and locked behind her. She smiles and shakes her head but turns to walk away and cover for her brother.

Alec tilts his head back into the pillows and closes his eyes. He groans. “Better be quiet, my dear, or the Institute members will get the wrong impression about what’s going on in here.” Magnus’ tone is teasing, but there’s a hint of mischief in his eyes.

Alec doesn’t take the bait. Instead, he tilts his head down to look at Magnus. “I need you to get up so I can brush my teeth.”

Magnus scoffs. “No need, baby. I’ve got you.” He snaps his fingers again and suddenly Alec’s mouth tastes minty-fresh. Alec quirks an eyebrow. “What?”

“You couldn’t let me get up to brush my teeth?”

Magnus pulls Alec closer and frowns. “I’m comfortable. And you’re warm. So sue me for not wanting to get up.”

“Is that the only reason?”

They exchange another glance. This time, instead of responding, Magnus simply dips his head and places and lingering kiss to Alec’s sternum. He works his way up Alec’s chest, taking his time as he drags his lips along Alec’s skin. He kisses along Alec’s shoulder and neck, pays special attention to the hickie he left last night, and stops before he kisses Alec’s lips. Their lips hover apart, a breath away from each other. “Kiss me,” Alec says. It’s not a demand but it’s definitely not a question. Either way, Magnus complies.

The warlock closes the distance and kisses Alec deeply. Their lips slot together and the boys begin a back-and-forth exchange. Magnus presses in so Alec relents and sinks into the mattress. But then Magnus pulls back for a breath and Alec surges up to meet his lips. They both relish in the give-and-take.

Alec wraps his foot around Magnus’ leg and, using a move he learned a long time ago while grappling with Jace, flips Magnus onto his back so that Alec is the one hovering in the air. Magnus blinks up at Alec, obviously surprised. Alec grins and shifts onto his forearms to get better leverage as he continues kissing Magnus. He’s careful to keep their hips apart because he’s not ready for anything more just yet, but the more he kisses Magnus the more he learns.

After Magnus captures his bottom lip a few times, Alec tries it on the warlock. Their teeth clack together but before he can get self-conscious about it, he feels Magnus smile against his lips. Magnus’ hands wrap around Alec’s waist and pull him closer.

Alec kisses Magnus gently and then leans back, teasing. Magnus lifts up to chase Alec’s mouth, but Alec pulls away. He grins devilishly down at Magnus (a look that must run in the family) and quirks an eyebrow at him. Magnus slides his hand into Alec’s hair and, gripping tightly, pulls the other man down to his lips. He kisses Alec passionately, hand firmly holding Alec’s head in place as he devours the other’s mouth. Alec groans loudly into the kiss and tries his best to keep up, breathing heavily when Magnus finally lets him go.

Alec’s pupils are blown wide but Magnus’ have lost their glamour, revealing his cat eyes. Alec leans down slowly and, keeping his eyes open, brushes a soft kiss to Magnus’ lips. Magnus watches the man the whole time. “Wow,” Alec breathes out when he pulls back fully.

Magnus runs a hand over his face and groans. “Are you sure you’re a virgin?”

Alec blushes bright red and shifts off of Magnus, falling to the side. “You lost control.”

Magnus turns on his side and props himself up. “You would too if I kissed you like that.” He shakes his head and closes his eyes. When he opens them again the glamor is back up. “We should probably get up, though, so you can start your day.”

Alec reaches for Magnus and kisses him gently. “Just a few more minutes,” he mumbles against his lips. And really, how could Magnus say no?

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Come say hi on [tumblr](http://thepinescentedair.tumblr.com/)


End file.
